<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Correspondence by Kingsdaughter613</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727114">Correspondence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsdaughter613/pseuds/Kingsdaughter613'>Kingsdaughter613</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Judean Codex [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Death, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Infant Death, Letters between enemies, Stillbirth, almost but not quite friendship, mutual respect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsdaughter613/pseuds/Kingsdaughter613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The discovery of a series of letters between two great enemies leads to the realization that history is rarely simple. Or: Connor and Shay had a long history of letter writing, and a surprising amount of respect for one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s), Shay Cormac/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Judean Codex [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Introduction:<br/>Canada, 2020</p><p>Shaun scowled as he looked around the cavern. “This is a waste of time. What does Miles think we’ll find here we couldn’t just sequence from Connor’s memories?”</p><p>Rebecca shrugged. “I’m with you. But Bill thinks there might be something we’re missing after Io:Nhiòte’s birth, so here we are.”</p><p>The two looked about the cave, before beginning to search through the ancient refuse.</p><p>“Found something!” Rebecca suddenly crowed, an hour later.</p><p>Shaun cursed as he leapt to his feet. “Bloody hell, Rebecca! Warn a guy, would you?”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry.” She couldn’t help but grin, though. “Didn’t know you could jump so high, Shaun.”</p><p>He glowered at her. “What was so exciting anyway?”</p><p>“This,” Rebecca held up a yellowed envelope. “I found it in that old rucksack. It has a Templar seal.”</p><p>Shaun’s eyes sharpened. “From Haytham? That predates Connor’s marriage, then.”</p><p>Rebecca nodded. “That would be my guess. Still, I wonder what he had to say?” She opened the envelope, careful not to damage the contents. Scanning the missive, she suddenly stilled.</p><p>“Rebecca,” Shaun asked, with barely concealed concern, “what did he say?”</p><p>Rebecca shook her head, recovering from her surprise. “It’s not from Haytham, Shaun.”</p><p>“Then who--”</p><p>“It’s from Shay Patrick Cormac, Grandmaster of the American Rite.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Adams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My dear Mentor Kenway,</p><p>Please be aware that assassinating the second President of the United States, however unpopular he may be, would set a terrible precedent. The implication, that the appropriate method of dealing with a political opponent is to kill him, could only lead to chaos and anarchy in the years to come.</p><p>Conversely, the peaceable transfer of power between political rivals of opposing beliefs, could very well be the most important event factoring into the long term survival of this nation, that you have helped to build.</p><p>Thus I ask that you refrain from murdering Adams. He is a good man and a man of integrity. Should he lose the coming election, he will obey the law and cede the office to Jefferson, whom I believe to be an ally of yours. I am well aware of your opinion regarding my Order, but his death will serve neither of our interests, nor that of this nation we have both helped to create.</p><p>Should Adams fail in his duty, and refuse to surrender his office, I will end my opposition to his death, for he would then be a traitor to the Order, as well as his country.</p><p>Yours,</p><p>Shay Patrick Cormac<br/>
Grandmaster of the American Rite<br/>
of the<br/>
Order of the Templars</p><p>AC     AC      AC      AC     AC</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Miles,</p><p>I apologize, but this is the only object of interest that Rebecca and I could find at the site. Mentor Connor left almost no records (seems he wasn’t much for writing).</p><p>The letter doesn’t reveal much more about Cormac either. We now know that he became Grandmaster at some point (as I’d previously theorized), and was likely essential to rebuilding the American Rite. Unfortunately, that’s all we know beyond him being a hunter so terrible that he became the Assassin bogeyman (eat your vegetables Shaun, or traitor Cormac will get you.) Anything from Abstergo is, of course, completely untrustworthy.</p><p>The fact that Cormac felt that he could simply write Mentor Connor, and expect his letter to be read, is something of note. It also appears that John Adams was a Templar; considering that, we should probably take a closer look at his son, as well as both their policies.</p><p>I’ll continue looking for more information, but I doubt we’ll have much luck.</p><p>Shaun</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here is the first letter. Letters will be out of order, as Shaun and Rebecca track them down. Connor’s responses won’t be appearing yet, as I’m still working my way through AC2. (I started with Odyssey, which I wanted to play because it was gorgeous. Then I played Rogue, because the concept interested me, and fell in love with AC (yes, the Templar made me fall in love with the series). Then I went back to one.)</p><p>This entire series started with the random line in my head: ‘please be aware that assassinating the second president of the United States would set a terrible precedent.’ Everything else stems from there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In-laws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second letter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mentor Kenway,</p><p>Unfortunately, my attempt to convince Moira of the futility of her chosen course has met with as little success as your words to Achilles. It seems they are doomed to heartbreak, or we to being in-laws. I am not entirely certain which fate would be worse.</p><p>Yours,<br/>Shay Patrick Cormac<br/>Grandmaster of the American Rite</p><p> </p><p>Bill,<br/>I had no idea about any of this! You’re descended from Connor’s younger daughter, right? Do you know if Romeo and Juliet ended happily? I’m actually really curious... </p><p>Of more note: this letter does indicate that this communication probably went two ways. The fact that Cormac felt comfortable enough to joke about being in-laws (though it’s obvious that he and, it’s implied, Connor did not approve) says a lot about their relationship.</p><p>R</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can’t find a name for Connor’s son, but did find evidence that Desmond (and Miles) was descended from Io. I’m going with Achilles as his English name.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Freemasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please imagine Rebecca’s notes as written on sticky notes and Shaun’s as neatly typed on a computer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Miles,<br/>
Good news! We’ve found a sequence of three letters. This is proof of an ongoing correspondence. We have them in what we believe to be the correct order here, along with mine and Rebecca’s notes.<br/>
Shaun</p><p>AC       AC        AC          AC          AC</p><p>Mentor Kenway,</p><p>I am afraid that I do not understand the nature of your complaint. It is only natural that I spend time with these men; we are, after all, members of the same society.</p><p>Yours,<br/>
Shay Patrick Cormac</p><p>PS<br/>
It occurs to me that I should clarify that I meant the Freemason society and not the Templar Order. Despite what some believe, they are not the same thing.</p><p>AC        AC          AC           AC        AC</p><p>Thanks for the clarification Shay! Assassins, Templars, Freemasons... just how many secret societies did this guy join?! Also, weren’t half the Founding Father’s Freemasons?<br/>
R</p><p>Yes, Rebecca. Many of the Founding Fathers were Freemasons, which is likely why Connor didn’t want the traitor talking to them.<br/>
Shaun</p><p>AC           AC            AC             AC         AC</p><p>Knight Cormac,<br/>
Achilles’ last request to me was that I avoid killing you, if at all possible. You are making it very difficult for me to comply.<br/>
Connor</p><p>AC          AC            AC           AC          AC</p><p>Achilles did what? That’s surprising; I’d have thought he’d hated Shay. In other news, Connor writes really short letters.<br/>
R</p><p>At least we now have proof of mutual correspondence. The letters did go both ways. Perhaps Connor wrote more extensively elsewhere. Unfortunately, I haven’t the slightest idea where Cormac would have stored the letters, even assuming he kept them.<br/>
Shaun<br/>
AC        AC           AC             AC            AC</p><p>Mentor Kenway,</p><p>In the interest of conserving parchment, I respond to you on the same sheaf.</p><p>I am glad to hear that Achilles did not wish me dead; despite the pain we brought upon one another, I still cared for him. It is good to know the regard is mutual. Your willingness to parlay and ally with me makes considerably more sense in light of this.</p><p>That said, expecting me to sever friendships that have lasted decades, simply because many of these men have since become people of note, is entirely unreasonable. I will not do so.</p><p>Regarding matters of actual import: I shall be returning to the States shortly. I am in pursuit of Msr. de Alarie, a most reprehensible man. I have discovered that he is responsible for the young Frenchwomen we discovered some months ago. You are, of course, welcome to investigate this matter further for yourself. I look forward to our hunt.</p><p>Yours,<br/>
Shay Patrick Cormac<br/>
Knight of the Templar Order</p><p>AC        AC           AC         AC         AC</p><p>Mr. Miles,<br/>
I must admit that I am a bit confused with the reference to de Alarie. Our records indicate that he was a Templar, and of some rank. I have no idea why Cormac would be hunting a member of his own Order.</p><p>I’d also like to make note of the title; it seems Cormac had yet to become Grandmaster when these letters were written. This makes these the earliest written letters that we have found.<br/>
Shaun</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Inauguration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mentor Kenway,</p><p>I know we have had our differences of late, culminating in my exile from the land of my birth. However, as we have both played a role in the creation of this new government, I would greatly appreciate it if you allowed me to attend George’s inauguration unscathed. My thanks for your consideration.</p><p>Yours,<br/>
Shay Patrick Cormac<br/>
Grandmaster of the American Rite</p><p> </p><p>AC         AC           AC         AC          AC</p><p>Great news Bill! We can actually date this letter. It was almost certainly written in early 1789, as the election concluded in January and Washington’s inauguration took place in April. De Alarie died in ‘86, so it seems Connor and Cormac’s alliance fell apart in the interim.</p><p>R </p><p>Mr. Miles,</p><p>There are several note worthy elements in this letter. The first is obviously the end of Connor’s alliance with the traitor. I assume the ‘exile’ mentioned is connected to this. </p><p>The second is the reference to the ‘new government.’ We can presume that Cormac is referring to the Constitutional government, as opposed to the Confederation one. We’ve always thought that the Templars may have been involved (a strong central government is something they’d approve of) but this is the first proof we’ve found.</p><p>It also appears that Cormac was on a first name basis with Washington. Is it possible that Fort Washington’s location was not a coincidence? It bears looking into.</p><p>Shaun</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first US government occurred under the Articles of Confederation. This Confederation government should not be confused with the Civil War Confederacy.</p><p>Fort Washington and Fort Arsenal were located in the same place according to in-game maps.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Joseph Brant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mentor Kenway,</p><p>As per your request I have spoken with Thayendanegea. He remains angry over your murder of his brother-in-law,  whom, I remind you, left eight orphans with Konwatsi'tsiaienni alone. It seems the United States government used Johnson’s death as an excuse to deprive his family of their home. Unsurprisingly, Thayendanegea is also upset at your willingness to defy your people and fight for those he deems their enemies.</p><p>That said, he is willing to treat with you. I believe he wishes for Konwatsi'tsiaienni to be given some compensation for the loss of her husband and home, as well as a guarantee of safety for her and her children. You may contact him at your leisure, but I would advise against delaying long.</p><p>Yours, <br/>Shay Patrick Cormac<br/>Grandmaster of the American Rite</p><p>AC         AC         AC          AC          AC</p><p>Well, shoot. Somehow it never occurred to me that killing a powerful war chief’s brother-in-law might be an issue... Just how much trouble was Connor in that he had to ask a TEMPLAR for help?<br/>R</p><p>I can’t really speak to the issues here; like Rebecca, the obvious problem didn’t occur to me. I’d guess they worked something out, as we know Connor returned to Mohawk land after Davenport homestead was destroyed in 1787.<br/>Shaun</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Joseph Brant was William Johnson’s brother-in-law. Johnson was in a common law marriage with Molly Brant, with whom he had eight children. Johnson’s death led to the fledgling US stealing his land from his children. </p><p>Joseph personally fought for the British in the Revolution. Under his leadership, the Mohawk did as well. At the time this letter was written, Joseph had a great deal of power among the various tribes.</p><p>Considering Connor’s murder of Johnson, the trouble it caused Joseph’s sister, and Connor’s decision to defy his people and fight for the Americans, I don’t see them getting on well.</p><p>Admittedly, I know very little of the Mohawk culture. If I am mistaken in anything, I apologize in advance. If someone who knows more can let me know more about how this would have played out, I’d be grateful.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 6: Betrayal</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mentor Kenway, </p><p> </p><p>I would not be surprised if this letter remained unread. Should you choose to read it, I hope you will accept my apology for betraying your trust and the advantage I took of your generosity. I understand if you do not forgive me, and doubt my ability to do the same. </p><p> </p><p>Strange though it may seem, considering the duplicity of my intent, I truly enjoyed working with you. It reminded me of my youth; when the world seemed black and white, and old friends had yet to become enemies. A gay time we had hunting together, and I find I mourn its end. I would not call us friends, but I feel we were more than mere allies. Perhaps in another life, we might have been brothers.</p><p> </p><p>I know my betrayal pained you. Know I deeply regretted the necessity of acting as I did. It is my hope that this missive may give you some measure of peace; not all we shared was falsehood.</p><p> </p><p>I end now with my proper title, for there is no longer any need for secrecy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Shay Patrick Cormac</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Grandmaster of the American Rite of the Order of Solomon’s Temple</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>AC          AC            AC           AC          AC</p><p>Mr. Miles,</p><p>I think we can assume this is the first time Cormac uses the Grandmaster title in these letters. It seems we were wrong about when he received it; he managed to deceive us, as well as Mentor Connor. It seems this letter was written immediately following the events that led to the Traitor’s falling out with Connor. Unfortunately, he doesn't say WHAT he did, just that he did it. And feels guilty, apparently. Not that that it stopped him, of course. T</p><p>he title itself is noteworthy; Templars after de Molay never used the full title (well, not full - that would be “Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Christ and of the Temple of Solomon” - but, you know…). It’s odd to see it here.</p><p> </p><p>I’ll be heading to Buffalo shortly; Rebecca will continue researching here.</p><p>
  <b>Shaun</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AC       AC         AC          AC         AC</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bill,</p><p>Think this betrayal has anything to do with the exile Cormac mentioned earlier (later? Has this guy ever heard of the concept of dating things?)</p><p>
  <b>R</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gay - happy, joyous. The other meaning hadn't shown up yet. Despite the shippiness of this letter, their relationship was completely platonic. I only write canon slash pairings (I tend to stick with canon pairings period, actually. And canon sexualities when a pairing does not exist.)</p><p>This letter was being finished when the first Moment began. Shay 'accidentally' left it on the desk, knowing Connor would almost have to read it.</p><p>Order of Solomon’s Temple is a more formal name for the Templar Order. The full name, which Shaun mentions, is utterly ridiculous. The fact that the Templars still use the name, despite their Order predating the Official Templar Order's existence is odd, to say the least. This universe has an explanation; it will appear in Codex Judaica.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Franklin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You have my thanks. I had known Franklin was unwell, but was unaware that he had deteriorated to such an extent. I shall make haste to Philadelphia immediately; fortunately, I am not far from my beloved States. I pray I make it in time to say farewell to a great man and a true friend. Should I fail in this, I ask that you forward to him my regard and affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shay Patrick Cormac</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>AC       AC        AC         AC          AC</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Miles,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, a second datable letter! Franklin died in April of 1790, which puts this letter after the Inauguration. Cormac seems unusually sincere; the letter isn't well blotted and he forgot his title. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you can see, I’ve had some luck with the New York site. I’ll continue to search for more information here.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shaun</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shay does get to Franklin on time. This letter was written immediately prior to the events of Realms of Possibility.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Mentor Kenway,</p><p>I thank you for your concern regarding my sons. A pity your Brotherhood cared far less for their well- being when they murdered their mother. Having endured such loss yourself, I am certain you can understand their rage. I am doing what I can to help, but I suspect this is something they must learn to manage on their own, as you and I have. For now, I have them channeling their fury into their training. </p><p>Yours,<br/>
<strong><em>Shay Patrick Corma</em></strong><em>c</em><br/>
Knight of the Templar Order</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AC         AC           AC           AC         AC</strong>
</p><p>Mr. Miles,</p><p>I can’t find a single record of an assassination contract being made out for Cormac’s wife! I did find a record of Cormac’s wife, a Frenchwoman named Magdalene, but she died during the French Revolution after a protracted and well documented illness. (Indications point to some form of cancer.) We know this letter must have been written before 1789, when Mrs. Cormac was still alive.</p><p>I have two possible theories: Cormac may have had a wife that we don’t know about, or Cormac is referring to a mistress; we know he had at least one illegitimate child.</p><p>Shaun</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. In Brief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does anyone have any idea why this fic won't show up anymore when I search for it? It's odd...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Nine: In Brief</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Shay Patrick Cormac</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AC       AC        AC       AC        AC</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Miles,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I found this near the previous letter. It’s possible that they may have gone together, but that’s only a guess. Cormac seems to have been upset when he wrote this letter; it’s blotchy and the lines are written with considerable force. It’s also unusually short for him. Admittedly, two examples are hardly a pattern, but it seems Cormac tended to forget his title when upset… and also wrote quite messily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shaun</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. American Rite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Ten: American Rite</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am not entirely certain as to the cause of your anger. I would have thought that my title had made my intentions plain. It seems I was mistaken, so I will clarify the matter here: I will rebuild the American Rite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for John Hancock’s prescient timing, let me assure you that he has no part in our war. He is merely an astute politician, with a remarkable knack for reading the temper of the people. He is also a friend. I certainly hope you do not start killing all of those; the United States would have few statesmen left if you did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please forward my regards to George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shay Patrick Cormac</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grand Master of the American Rite</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>P.S.: You have my thanks for easing Roger’s passing. Typhoid is a terrible disease.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>AC        AC        AC         AC          AC</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can’t believe I’m writing this, but Cormac has a point. His intent was kind of obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems Hancock wasn’t a Templar, just a friend of one. Or Cormac is lying, which is totally possible. No clue who ‘Roger’ is. There isn't enough context. Connor seems to have killed him, but he was dying anyway…? I’ll forward this to Shaun; he may know more.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>R</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AUthor’s Note: Roger is Roger Sherman. History records him as dying of Typhoid in 1793. He was actually killed by Connor, who suspected (correctly) that he was a Templar. I mean, just look at this quote! "...the mass of people lacked sufficient wisdom to govern themselves and thus wished no branch of the federal government to be elected directly by the people". That’s totally a Templar statement! </p><p>Shay’s comment about typhoid is in reference to Abigail and Connor Davenport, whose deaths he witnessed. Despite what some people in this fandom think, their deaths could not have been prevented by better medical care at the time. Antibiotics had yet to be discovered. Oral rehydration therapy, which could have saved them, would not be rediscovered until the 1960’s. Today Typhoid fever is usually prevented with a vaccine. Thank God for modern medicine.</p><p>John Hancock was not a Templar, but he was a friend to Shay.</p><p>I have now finished writing this fic! Yay! No promises on how fast it will update, but I’ll try to be fairly quick.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 11: Invitation</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are, of course, welcome to attend the wedding. Enclosed you will find your invitation. However, I must ask that you utilize your skills to avoid notice. Having discussed the matter with my son, we agreed that it would be best if Virginia remained unaware of your presence. It is her wedding day, and I am certain that you have no wish to diminish her joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you must speak with her, know that I have made a loan of my New York home to Liam for his honeymoon. You may speak with Virginia there, but I do not advise it. She has naught but contempt for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shay Patrick Cormac</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grandmaster of the American Rite</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A red cross on a black square outlined in gold adorns the top of the page</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Grandmaster and Mrs. Shay Patrick Cormac</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Request the honor of</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mentor Ratonhnhaké:ton Connor Kenway’s</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>presence at the marriage of their son</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Liam Adéwalé</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>To</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Miss Virginia Lee</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Thursday, the Ninth of September</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Seventeen Hundred and Ninety</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>at Five o’clock</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>St. Peter’s Roman Catholic Church</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>New York City, New York</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, this was unexpected. So first: Cormac named his kid after two people he killed? Methinks someone had a guilty conscience… Next: Lee? That wouldn’t have been Charles Lee’s daughter, would it? Didn’t the guy have a son too? And Connor was invited to the wedding? Fancy invitation too; it's on parchment and everything. (Actually, all these letters are on parchment. Weird.) Is it just me, or have formal invitations not changed much since 1790?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, the most important thing is the date on this. Specifically- it has a date! Hallelujah! Well, the wedding does, and this was obviously sent before, so… This letter takes place after the Franklin one, and not all that long after. I wonder why Connor was in Canada?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>First: I discovered how to do pagebreaks! (It was right there; I thought it was a dash. We live and learn.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Question: How do I upload pictures? I actually drew this invitation and will upload that if someone explains how to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor was in Canada to talk to Brant. For a variety of reasons, he was unable to go the previous summer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee had two kids, twins, with a Seneca woman. (I have seen her stated to be Mohawk. Per a letter written by Lee she was Seneca; Lee himself was adopted by the Mohawk.)  I can’t find much about them, but one place said they were a boy and a girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shay also has a daughter named Hope. And a son named Haytham. Also a George Monroe. And a Christopher. He also has a son named Dorian, but that was a coincidence; the name was chosen by his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wedding invitations have not changed since the seventeen hundreds. Well, not much anyway. That IS a real date. And that is a real Church, the first and, at the time, only Catholic Church in NYC, though the original building does not exist anymore. It has an interesting history if you are curious.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Sapphire Staff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 12: The Sapphire Staff</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I must confess to being shaken as well. I was never truly able to envision a life where I remained an Assassin; now it haunts me. And a life where I never knew of either Order? It is still strange to me that such a thing could have been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I digress. You asked me about the Staff; very well. I received it from an ancient Jewish Prophetess of Biblical lore. Her name was, and perhaps still is, Chuldah. She had been guarding it since before the destruction of Solomon’s Temple (ironically, the source of the Templar name). Chuldah passed the Staff to me and bade me guard it against misuse. This I have sought to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Staff has great power, but I am loath to explore it. I do not trust Those Who Came Before; nor do I trust their artifacts. I would follow your lead, and cast my burden into the sea, had it not miraculously reappeared in my cabin that very night. I cannot be so easily rid of it, it seems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hope this has answered your questions. Now, you must answer one of mine. What exactly happened in that world you experienced with George? He refuses to speak of it, and I find I am intensely curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shay Patrick Cormac</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grandmaster of the American Rite</b>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill… this was what you were hoping for, wasn’t it? A Piece of Eden. A Staff, actually, which doesn’t give us too many clues. Cormac doesn’t describe it here, and we know the Staffs are unique. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuldah is a bigger clue, but only slightly. We know she was a prophetess during the reign of King Joshia. Jewish tradition says she was the female counterpart to the more famous Jeremiah, and that they were distant cousins. She lived in Jerusalem and was married to a man named Shallum. There are two traditions regarding her burial place, both in Israel, both older than this letter. That’s… literally all we know of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that I know what we’re looking for, I’ll focus on that. You could have just told us what you wanted, you know.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>R</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Rebecca,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was hoping we’d find some information regarding a potential Piece of Eden. But I also wanted to learn more about Connor’s life; he lived during a very pivotal time period for the United States. The fact that the letters are from a high-ranking Templar is only to our benefit. It allows us an insight into the inner workings of their Order that we might never have had otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please continue researching the letters ― </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the letters. Even if they don’t lead us to a Piece of Eden, they may hold the edge we need against the Templars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>William Miles</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>[Finally! I got to bring up the Staff!]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Let Them Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Thirteen: Let them Burn</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Connor,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maggie is dead and France has gone to Hell. Which is probably more than a little my fault. Probably a lot, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t know what to do. Moira keeps crying and I don’t know how to tell her Maman is gone. Gone, and not coming back. Angelique is supposed to have her coming out, but that will have to be delayed… and how do you do a coming out anyway? I don’t think she has suitors yet. She hasn’t told me. Maggie would know. But Maggie is gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Father of Understanding, Maggie is gone. She’s dead and buried and I’m drunk and the children are crying, and England has too much rain. It was raining at the funeral and now I think the little ones are getting sick. Or maybe I’m sick. Except I don’t get sick anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maggie was sick. I tried to give her the Staff, but it didn’t help ― and I had to be in France. There’s a Revolution there and everyone’s gone mad. I think Germaine is mad. Maybe I am too. Or maybe I’m just drunk. Probably drunk. Why did I go to France? I should have been with Maggie. I’m here now, but it’s too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>France can burn. Germaine too. I don’t give a damn what the Sanctum says anymore. Maggie is dead. Oh, Father! Maggie is dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shay</b>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Miles,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This letter was barely legible, though quite revealing. Cormac seems to think he was responsible for the French Revolution. He almost definitely worked with Germaine. This confirms something we’ve suspected since Abstergo dropped Cormac’s memories on us. Not that those are particularly trustworthy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cormac briefly mentions the Staff here. He seems to believe that it prevents him from getting sick? It’s unclear (this entire letter is, though less so than one would expect when the writer is inebriated.) At any rate, giving it to his wife does not appear to have helped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As with some other letters, we can date this. Magdalene Cormac died in England in 1793, with dates given as October or November (records from the time aren’t exact; see the three possible death dates of Christopher Gist!) Either way, it looks like Cormac managed to avoid a significant part of the Reign of Terror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shaun</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This letter occurs after the Sherman one. Shay was in France when he sent that letter. Maggie’s illness and death are part of why Shay’s presence in the French Revolution isn’t clear; he had other priorities that prevented him from being as directly involved as he might have been. And yes, he’s quite drunk when he’s writing this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Stillbirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Fourteen: Stillbirth</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was truly sorry to hear of your loss. I hope my earlier letter did not cause you much pain (I am not so foolish as to believe it caused none.) My previous words were written with honest joy, as these are written with sorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know this pain. There are too few who do not. Take comfort in your living children; I have found them to be the greatest balm. Allow yourself the time to grieve; you must be there for your wife, and such pain too easily festers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I will not tell you to forget; I know too well that you never will. But you will heal. You will smile again, and your wife also.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there is anything more I may do for you, beyond these mere words, you have only to write.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Shay Patrick Cormac</b>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Miles,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If I had to guess, I’d say Connor lost a child. Those things were so common that they weren’t always recorded, unfortunately. Cormac seems sincere here; considering how many children we know he had, (estimates are between eighteen and twenty-one - nice big family, more's the pity) odds are he lost a few in infancy. Tragic, really. Modern medicine is a gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This letter was clearly torn at some point, and then fixed by attaching it to another paper with some sort of resinous adhesive. The pattern of the tears indicates that it was ripped deliberately. Perhaps Connor wasn’t ready for comfort? Or was it the sender he objected to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shaun</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shay’s original letter was burnt by Connor to prevent his wife from seeing it. It’s the only one he destroyed. Connor did not react all that well to this letter; his relationship with Shay was too shaky at this point to accept it at face value. He kept the pieces though, and mended it later on when he realized Shay had been sincere. Shay has lost children in infancy, as was typical of the time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 2nd Amendment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Are you certain it is wise to allow the whole of the populace weaponry? I do not deny the need for an armed militia; our still recent Revolution has made that clear. But having spent years eradicating criminals from the streets of my beloved New York, I cannot help but fear allowing them unfettered access to such arms without repercussion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shay Patrick Cormac</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grandmaster of the American Rite</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Miles,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, the Templars didn’t approve of the Second Amendment, if my guess is correct. Don’t blame them; a well-armed populace would be harder for them to control. We really do have to give them credit for so neatly controlling both sides of the debate, however much trouble it's caused for us. It’s a good thing we manufacture our own weapons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shaun</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AUthor’s Note: Well, yeah, the Templars would be completely against the Second Amendment. They actually do get it changed from Madison’s original proposal, which made it clear that it was an individual right. And they may or may not have been behind certain mass shootings… I wouldn’t put it past them, would you?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Thanks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 16: Thanks</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yours, </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Shay Patrick Cormac</b>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not much to say on this. No date, no context, not even a title. There’s no way to even guess what this was about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Casual Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 17: Casual Conversation</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m glad Io:nhiote liked her gift. Please let her know that I was sorry to take Moira away again, but my business in Europe could not wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was kind of Selene to offer your home to my younger children, but I think it best that they remain with family. I am certain you understand why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I do not know when I will be returning to the States, but I pray it will not be long. I am thoroughly weary of France; the people are far too inclined to fits of hysteria and dramatics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Shay Patrick Cormac</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Grandmaster of the American Rite</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Miles,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, I suppose that’s quite a fitting way to describe the French Revolution: “fits of hysteria and dramatics”. I do wonder exactly what sort of role Cormac played in that. Maybe we’ll find another letter explaining it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our records indicate Selene was a name sometimes given to Connor’s wife. Can’t imagine why Cormac didn’t want his children staying in an Assassin Mentor’s home while he was off gallivanting in Europe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps the oddest thing about this letter is the ordinariness of it. It could be any letter from the Late Georgian/Early Regency period, if it wasn’t for the correspondents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shaun</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AUthor’s Note: This occurs after the Moment where Shay gave Io the necklace. Shay was still in exile at this point, but Connor was more lenient about visits in 1794.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 18: Sisters</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My first wife was a younger sister of his. I assumed you were aware of this. My apologies for the misunderstanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please be aware that I will not be responding to further inquiries regarding this matter. I find the subject is too fraught for proper discussion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shay Patrick Cormac</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grandmaster of the American Rite</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Miles,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m afraid I haven't the slightest. Our records only have one marriage for Cormac, but this is obviously inaccurate. As to who her elder sister was ― well, that’s as much a mystery to us as she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shaun</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Whiskey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING! Major spoilers for Assassins' Creed: Constitution are in this chapter. If you don't want to be spoiled, don't read this one until I've finished posting that one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 19: Whiskey</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am not responsible for </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> populist revolt that plagues this nation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, I have it on good authority the objections to this so-called ‘Whiskey Tax’ were – and still are – encouraged by your Brotherhood. I can hardly be responsible for your inability to control your own insurgents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, it seems George can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shay Patrick Cormac</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grandmaster of the American Rite</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cormac is definitely lying here. No, wait, he never actually said he wasn’t responsible. Nice dodge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway… ‘Whiskey Tax’ ― it means this is about the Whiskey Rebellion, which, as we know, was manipulated into violence by Master Templar Hamilton. Since Cormac was Grandmaster, he must have signed off on it, if he wasn’t the one who created the plan in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh. Rereading this, Cormac implies he was responsible for </span>
  <em>
    <span>a</span>
  </em>
  <span> populist revolt, just not this one (though he totally was). I thought he meant the French Revolution, but the wording would indicate the US. That’s… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. My. God. Seriously?! How did we miss this?! Shays’ Rebellion! Or should I say </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shay’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>? We’ve been trying to figure out what he did to piss Connor off and how it tied into the Constitutional government, and it was staring us right in the face all along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One stupid apostrophe…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Excuse me, I need to call Shaun and gloat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I can FINALLY say that Shay caused Shays’ (Shay's) Rebellion. About time. The coincidence was too perfect not to use and pretty much inspired this entire universe. </p><p>Yes, Hamilton was a Templar. Just Look at his policies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Assessment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 20: Assessment</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, let me express my gratitude for allowing my attendance at George’s inauguration to pass without incident. As an aside, your attempt to undermine our friendship has come to naught. I take it you were unaware of his elder brother’s affiliation with the Templar cause?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If I may offer some advice, I had ample time to review your recruits’ skills during my time in the States. The Initiates need to work on their blending skills; it was far too simple for me to tease them out. Their tracking skills are considerably more effective; evading them took some slight amount of effort. Their freerunning is not nearly up to par, however, and I suspect the majority have yet to learn to access their Eagle Vision, assuming they are capable of it, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the whole, you should be proud of how much they’ve improved. My Hunters will certainly have their work cut out for them. Consider this a fair warning in that regard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shay Patrick Cormac</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Grandmaster of the American Rite</b>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Miles,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seems Connor ripped this letter too. Like the other one, it was repaired thereafter. I think we can assume that these were kept for a reason. The question is… what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We now know that Cormac did attend the inauguration and was not attacked while there. He was spied on, it seems, but he managed to evade Connor’s trainees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His advice isn’t bad, actually. The really scary thing here is the mention of the Hunters. We know exactly how dangerous those damned killers are. It seems Cormac had already formed that organization by 1789. As we know too well, the Hunters continue to persist until today.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shaun</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Administration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 21: Administration</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If every friend of mine was a Templar, I would hardly have to rebuild my Rite. Do you intend to accuse everyone from the Vice President to the Chief Justice? Or do your indictments only extend as far as the Cabinet? Perhaps it is my friends alone who must be wary?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let me be clear: Not every Templar is my friend, nor are all my friends Templars. As it stands, I have no intention of revealing the identities of </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> member of my Order. Further inquiries of this nature will be summarily disregarded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shay Patrick Cormac</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grandmaster of the American Rite</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bill,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wow. Someone’s pissed. Probably a good thing this is parchment, or he would have torn through the page. (Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cormac always use parchment? It’s not like paper didn’t exist at that time.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing to really say when this was written, but if it was during Washington’s administration, the VP actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Templar ― which we know from these letters. Weird thought: if the VP mentioned here is Adams, does that make Jay a Templar? Was Cormac actually hinting at the identities of </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> Templars, just to mess with Connor? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Shaun,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was </span>
  </em>
  <span>John</span>
  <span> Jay a Templar? Can you look into this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're reading Constitution, you should know the answer to Rebecca's question.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Charles Lee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 23: Charles Lee</b>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pen this missive at the request of my niece and daughter, Virginia. She has asked that you cease your attempts to contact her. I hope you will accede to her request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know exactly what sort of man her father was: proud, angry, harsh. Charles himself made note of the distemper which too often plagued his mind, afflicting him with bouts of rage and melancholy. He was a troubled man, and I write this as one who considered him a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of all this, Virginia is aware. But, when his mind was his own, Charles could be kind and thoughtful. He cared deeply for his two surviving children. For all his faults, he was as fierce with his friendship as his enmity. He was a loyal man and Templar and, when the distemper was not upon him, a good one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was also my brother, a fact you seem inclined to forget.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the sake of retaining peaceable relations between us, I suggest that we refrain from discussing this matter further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shay Patrick Cormac</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grandmaster of the American Rite</b>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Miles,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This letter is quite interesting. Some historical sources do indicate Charles Lee, as well as some of his family members, suffered from some sort of ‘eccentricity.’ Today we know many of these to have been mental illnesses. Pity we can’t know for certain which ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This letter also answers one question we had: we can now guess the earlier letter (which likely immediately followed this one) about Cormac’s first wife was in relation to this. ‘Brother’ was often used to refer to brothers-in-law during this period. Lee was married to a Seneca woman; this would make Cormac’s first wife a Native woman as well, which is probably why we don’t have any records of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This letter seems to be a follow-up to the invitation. Which, now that I think on it, could mean Virginia was marrying her first cousin. Liam Adewale was born prior Cormac’s marriage to Magdalene, and was known to be of Native heritage. Fairly common back then, and didn’t cause them any issues ― more's the pity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shaun</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shaun has the sequence right.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Hamilton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I find myself uncertain if I should congratulate, commiserate or castigate you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Certainly, I am dismayed at the loss of Alexander. A fine and honorable man, if not the best of husbands, he served my Order faithfully (with the exception of the matter of Adams, of course.) Too, I counted him a friend and cherished his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, his death has ensured that Burr will no longer hold any political sway. For that, I thank you. An Assassin so close to the President was a grave concern; now, utterly mitigated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know that this was not your first attempt on Alexander. You would not have used so valuable an agent as Burr otherwise. It seems your persistence has paid off.  Therefore, let me congratulate you on finally ridding the world of one of my foul company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Shay Patrick Cormac</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Grandmaster of the American Rite</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bill,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouch. Burr’s loss of power was a significant blow to the Assassins, even if he did eliminate Hamilton. No one expected Hamilton to actually blunt his shot. I’m wondering if this was planned? Cormac could not have been happy about Hamilton costing Adams the election; maybe this was a punishment? Or an attempt at redemption?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was planned, but not by Shay. Hamilton did this of his own initiative.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Brevity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 24: Brevity</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I apologize for the brevity, but I write in haste. My sources in British Canada have informed me of our quarry’s attempt to flee north. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Morrigan</span>
  </em>
  <span> is departing immediately in pursuit. I hope we may rendezvous near Bell Island, but understand if the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aquilla</span>
  </em>
  <span> cannot join us in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yours,</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Shay Patrick Cormac</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Knight of the Templar Order</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bill,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is brevity? This guy has written two-word letters – those were brief! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This letter has the ‘Knight’ title again; haven’t seen that in a bit. We now know that all usage of that title were lies; Cormac was Grandmaster throughout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is the first time we’ve seen the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Morrigan</span>
  </em>
  <span> mentioned. No clue as to whether it’s the original or a new ship by the same name. Could also be a ship of Theseus, I suppose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No idea whom they were chasing, I’m afraid. We don’t have records, and the Templars aren’t sharing theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Tutelage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 24: Tutelage</b>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I must admit to finding myself perplexed. What has caused this sudden interest in the proper etiquette of literary correspondence? For myself, your father was rather insistent that I learn, along with all those other lovely foibles which so define high society. I admit that I was not the most eager of students, and appreciated it little at the time. I have since found those lessons to be invaluable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where the Assassins taught me to blend into every environment, Haytham trained me to blend into every social stratum. His tutelage has allowed me to walk amongst the nobility as one of their own; I have spoken with the mercantile elite as another of their company. As for the common folk, who struggle and persevere, I was born one of them and have always been able to walk among my own with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While these skills have been of great use to me, I am not entirely certain as to the purpose they may fulfill for you. However, if you are truly intent on learning, I will forward to you the recommendations of my children’s tutor. You may find them enclosed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Shay Patrick Cormac</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Grandmaster of the American Rite</b>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Miles,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The obvious point of interest here is the lessons Kenway made Cormac take. I suppose we know why he writes so formally now. </span>
  <span>I’m not certain why Connor wanted to learn this skill. Unfortunately, the recommendations are not with this letter. I’ve looked, but they don’t appear to be among the ones here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This letter is surprisingly casual (for the Regency, anyway). It’s the sort of thing you’d find between friends. Quite a change from some of the others we’ve found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shaun</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Unresponsive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 26: Unresponsive</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I apologize for my failure to respond to your letters. It seems my son took it upon himself to keep them from me. I look forward to resuming our correspondence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shay Patrick Cormac</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Grandmaster of the American Rite</b>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sooo…. Cormac’s kid didn’t approve of his friendship with Connor? I’m going to see if I can’t find something explaining why the kid would take them. And which kid did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. River Raisin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 27: River Raisin</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Explain the River Raisin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Shay Patrick Cormac</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Grandmaster of the American Rite</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So now we’re fighting 1812 it seems. Fitting, I suppose. Cormac was there when the Sixty-Years War started; it seems kind of right that he was there at its end. I wonder why he blamed Connor for the River Raisin?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>R</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Massacre of the River Raisin was done by one of the tribes during the War of 1812.  The Sixty Years War ran from 1754–1814. Shay was involved in most of it. (Lord Dunmore's war was about the only one he missed.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. A Better Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 28: A Better Man</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I murdered his father, an Assassin. I also helped plot the death of his foster father. Despite this, the lad let me live. He is a better man than either of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Shay Patrick Cormac</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Grandmaster of the American Rite</b>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lot to unload here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, so the son of an Assassin and foster son of a Templar who wanted peace? Cormac says he killed the first and helped plot the death of the second, which means I’m guessing this is Arno Dorian. I wonder why he let Cormac live? This is definitely in reply to one question or more, so I’m guessing there’s an earlier letter in this sequence. Pity everything’s such a mess. I just hope the letter’s intact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If I’m right about Dorian, then Shay was involved in the plot to kill de la Serre. Just how involved </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cormac with Germaine?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AUthor's Notes:</p><p>Rebecca's question will be answered in Constitution. And yes, A Red and White Rose takes place in this universe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Platitudes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 29: Platitudes</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please spare me the lies and platitudes. It matters not what the man was to me; you would have had him killed regardless. Perhaps with a tad more reluctance, but the outcome would have remained unchanged. </span>
  <span>You have killed my son. Enough. Perhaps, some day, I will have to order the death of your daughter. Very well. We are generals in an eternal war, in service to causes greater than ourselves. This correspondence of ours is as close as we shall ever come to peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the future, let us write of better tidings. Io:nhiote is coming of age; have any suitors of worth presented themselves?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Shay Patrick Cormac</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Grandmaster of the American Rite</b>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looks like I’ve been having better luck than Shaun lately. Seems the New York location wasn’t as well preserved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Io:nhiote was born around 1788 and Cormac writes here that she’s coming of age. That puts this letter around 1803/1804. I can’t find a record of Cormac’s son dying around then, but our records from that time aren’t the greatest. 1812 and the schism it caused left the records in disarray, and Connor wasn’t much of one for writing anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overall, this letter is kind of bleak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Logan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 30: Logan</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mentor Kenway,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suppose that is fair. Logan was only supposed to distract you; we expected Moluntha to ease tensions. McGrary shocked all of us, and with the murder of their Chief we knew there would be no peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I do not approve of Logan’s decisions; indeed, I would have condemned him did I not know too well what it is to be the man on the ground giving orders, amidst the stress and fear of combat. With the benefit of hindsight, it is clear that better precautions should have been taken. If I were to do it again, I would not leave the entire matter to Logan’s discretion. But what is done, is done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have never objected to your decision to assassinate the man, despite his use to me. I never could bring myself to forgive him, despite his years of loyal service. The only defense I may give is that you left me with barely a Rite to work with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will not shame myself with lies, however. If it had to be done again, I would do it. The Constitution was utterly necessary. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be brought about.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yours,</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Shay Patrick Cormac</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Grandmaster of the American Rite</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mr. Miles,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems Cormac was involved in Logan’s Raid. Nasty business, that. Well, we knew Logan was a Templar, so this isn’t exactly news. It seems Moluntha’s death wasn’t actually planned, which was considerably less clear ― assuming Cormac is a trustworthy source, which I don’t. Those events started the North-West Indian War, but I assume you knew that already.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shaun</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AUthor's Notes:</p><p>This actually worked out for once; this chapter aligns pretty well with the one I just posted from Constitution.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And so we begin. This is my first fic for the fandom, which I just joined recently. Based on what we know of Connor and Shay’s later lives, they MUST have met. And it drives me nuts that we don’t know how. So this is my attempt to tell that story, through their letters.</p><p>I apologize if Shaun and Rebecca sound off; I’m still trying to figure out their voices.</p><p>This will update when I write a new letter, so I can keep a good buffer. I would appreciate any reviews or critiques, as I post to improve my writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>